You Promised
by Kamisama Hajimemashita
Summary: THis is my first sad-fic thing about Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Its EdxWinry. Enjoy? Rated T for feels.


_**Hey guys this is my first sad fic so please dont be too judgemental. Thank you**_

He didn't expect it in the least. Winry Rockbell was always such a strong, beautiful woman. One that he had loved secretly his entire life. His crush never ceased and it is what turned him into the man he is today. Her smile instantly made him smile along with her, and when she cried his heart wept. Before he left for years, he had to make sure she was his. Even if it was selfish to make her wait this way...He couldn't help himself. He proposed...the shocked blonde accepted. He couldn't have left on a better note...and he knew he wouldn't have to worry. He could see her love for him was true and passionate, just like he had for her.

His Winry...

His love...

His Gearhead...

When he came back they were wed without hesitation or unnecessary wait. He wanted her more than ever, and soon after they got married...Winry was pregnant. Neither wanted to wait long before having children so they got right to work. He honestly didn't think she could get anymore adorable...but when a small bulge formed in her belly...he went nuts inside. Kissing it, unable to wipe his silly grin from his face when she was around.

But now Winry was a few days away from nine months and could barely move, so she laid in bed for the most part and read over some of her old and new blueprints with a pencil in her mouth to see how she could improve them. Ed was taking a nice long shower...but a shriek pulled him from his happy state. He immediately opened his eyes and placed a hand on the faucet for the shower, twisting it to halt the loud flow of water.

" !"

It happened again and this time his veins flooded with coldness, the shriek of his beautiful wife is what alarmed him. Tearing him away from the shower without any other focus, grabbing a towel and hurriedly tying it around his waist. Upon finding his beautiful wife clutching her large stomach and sweat beads forming upon her hairline, Ed assumed the obvious. She didn't have to speak, they both exchanged glances and knew in an instant.

It was time.

Ed gave a nod and rushed down the staircase and into the kitchen, dialing the doctors office in town and explaining the situation. The doctor would arrive shortly. Ed made his way back to Winry and encased her delicate hands with his own and grinned at her. Sitting in a chair by her side.

" Its time Winry..." He spoke, giving her hand an exaggerated squeeze. She nodded at him and ignored the pain for a moment.

" Everything will be fine...we'll be a family together." She replied softly, pecking her husband on the lips as the doctor arrive and the labor really began.

But hours passed...

The doctor explained the complications with Winry being so small before they even tried for a baby, but the newlyweds ignored the worst. They focused on the happy thoughts, of having their first child together as soon as possible.

Now things were beginning to take a turn for the worst.

Sweat poured down the blondes body, from every aching pore. Her entire body was stiff and inflamed as she sat, paralyzed from the baby making its way out. It was taking a longer time than it should and Ed was beginning to become very concerned...

Finally after about 4 hours the baby was out. Winry's body was almost completely limp, her legs stayed still and her hand loosened in his slightly. Her palms sweaty and her body slightly shaking.

Her eyes drooping in exhaustion, only to pop open when a small cry of a baby reached her ear. She glanced up at them to see a beautiful baby boy in her husbands arms, crying with his blue eyes and golden hair...just a sprig upon his head.

" Look at him Winry! He looks just like us...he's perfect. I can't wait for us to do things together...so many things." He grinned and shook her hand, but...she didn't shake back. He looked at her and his heart stopped... her eyelids were softly closed and her mouth didn't move.

" W-winry...c'mon open your eyes...look at our baby...Win..." Ed's voice fell short when she didn't move, his eyes beginning to sting and fill with large amounts of tears.

" Wake up Winry...you have to hold out son...He's so soft, its crazy.." Ed felt the tears streaming down his cheeks as he desperately shook her hand and shouted her name. Collapsing at the knees as he looked upon her now pale face. He ran his thumb along her cheek...it was so cold...

" Winry...I can't do this by myself...you can't be gone...please..." The words barely his lips, raspy and unclear...

" You promised..."


End file.
